


Enough of It

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Dean, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should ask her out!" Charlie suggested. Dean glared at them from behind Cas. What the hell were they doing? </p><p>Cas blushed and glanced down at his book. "Sure, maybe," he muttered. </p><p>Dean felt panic flood his chest. Cas wouldn't actually ask her out, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough of It

"No! You cannot choose Robin Hood as a companion!" Charlie challenged. "He was barely there for an episode, and Clara was still a companion."

"Yes, I can pick him. I can do whatever the hell I want," Dorothy replied glibly, and Dean couldn't help his smirk at the exasperated huff Charlie let out. He didn't have to look up from his physics book to know that the girlfriends were glaring each other down. Well, Charlie was glaring; Dorothy was probably wearing that overly fond look, the one that said 'You're acting like an idiot right now but I'll let it slide since I'm in love with you.'

Dean flipped another page in his textbook, sighing as he glanced at the page number in the upper corner. He was barely halfway through the assignment, and he'd been sitting here for over an hour. Then again, maybe the bustling student union wasn't the best place to do homework. 

He jolted when Charlie suddenly kicked at his foot. He shot her a glare and a terse "what?" She jerked her head toward the front doors. 

"Lover boy at three o'clock."

Dean's eyes flickered over toward the doors, his gaze automatically honing in on the dark-haired man who was currently scanning the area like he was looking for someone. His eyes landed on them, and Dean managed a tremulous smile and a little half-wave. Cas blushed and waved back. 

Charlie motioned him over and he nodded as he began to pick his way over to their sofas. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean hissed, and Charlie just smiled sweetly. 

"I may or may not have invited him to our study session," she explained innocently. 

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of watching you two idiots dance around each other. It was one drunken New Year's Eve kiss, Dean!" 

"Yeah, and—" 

Charlie cut him off. "A kiss that you both thoroughly enjoyed." 

"You can't know that," Dean argued. 

"Yes, I can! He was giving you heart eyes for ages before you kissed him, and now it's been almost a full month and you're still acting like a complete dumbass. You need to either man up and ask him out or at least start acting like a decent human being. I miss having him along on our adventures, and until you make things right, he won't come with us." 

Dean would have said more, but then Cas was standing in front of them, smiling hesitantly. "Thanks for inviting me, guys. I'm kinda completely lost on this chapter," he admitted as he settled down next to Dean and pulled out his book. 

"Absolutely!" Charlie assured him, shooting Dean a warning look over his head. Her smile was back in place when Cas straightened back up with his book in hand. 

"So how have you been?" She asked, her tone nothing but cheerful. 

"Pretty good. Busy," Cas said as he flipped open to the chapter they were working on in class. 

"I bet! I mean, I've barely seen you since we've been back," she said. 

Cas cast a quick sidelong glance at Dean, his cheeks heating. "I know. I'm sorry about that." 

Dean suddenly got the impression that he was apologizing for more than just his absence, and that hurt more than Dean wanted to admit. He finally managed a peek at the other man, only to find that Cas had already looked away. Dean quickly looked back down at his own book, not wanting to get caught staring himself. 

As they began to review over the material, Dean repeatedly found himself getting distracted by the stupidest things, like the way Cas's fingers curled around his pen, or the way Cas's teeth pulled at his lower lip when he was lost in thought, or the little furrow that deepened between Cas's eyebrows. The further they got into the hour, the more Dean found himself wishing that Cas would look at him at least one time. But the other man seemed determined to avoid his gaze. 

He'd just about had enough of it. He was about to ask Cas a question, if for no other reason than to catch his eye, when a group of giggling girls wandered up. They were all dressed in identical powder blue polos with some Greek letters stitched into the fabric. Even if they hadn't had the matching polos, Dean would've recognized them as frat girls from their matching lip-gloss smiles. 

"Hey, Cas," the one in the middle murmured. Cas glanced up from his book, a kind smile plastered on his face. 

"Hello, Hael." 

She smiled flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes. "Are you going to be there tonight?" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Cas promised. 

"Good," she praised, one perfectly manicured nail coming to tap under his chin. 

Dean almost looked away, but when Cas pulled away from the touch, he felt a swell of triumph fill his chest, triumph mixed with relief. 

"Come find me," Hael commanded before she spun and strode away, the other girls in tow. 

"Who was that?" Charlie asked, her eyes following the group. 

Cas sighed wearily and shook his head. "One of Anna's sorority sisters." 

"She's pretty," Dorothy offered inanely. 

"You should ask her out!" Charlie suggested. Dean glared at them from behind Cas. What the hell were they doing? 

Cas blushed and glanced down at his book. "Sure, maybe," he muttered. Dean felt panic flood his chest. Cas wouldn't actually ask her out, right? He didn't like her like that; he liked Dean, and Dean liked him. Cas couldn't ask her out, not without Dean telling him at least once. 

Cas looked relieved when his phone dinged, giving him an excuse to look away. He pulled it out of his pocket long enough to glance at the screen, a tiny frown tugging the corners of his mouth down. "Guys, I gotta run." 

"Aw, why?" Charlie moaned. "We were having so much fun!" 

"Sorry," he muttered, shrugging. "Anna needs me to go pick up some beer for her party." 

"Party?" Dorothy's gaze lifted from her book. "Where?" 

"Kappa," Cas replied as he stood and gathered his things. "You should stop by." 

"Maybe. Won't you be busy with Hael?" Charlie teased. Cas just rolled his eyes as he turned away. 

Dean almost let him leave like that, almost let him walk back out. But at the last moment, he called out, "See you tonight, Cas." 

Cas hesitated for the briefest of moments, his back tensing under Dean's stare before he called back, "See you tonight, Dean." 

\------------------

Dean wove through the crowd of party-goers, his eyes roving, searching for that head of dark, unruly hair he'd imagined running his fingers through so many times. He caught sight of Charlie and Dorothy dancing out on the floor, smiling and giggling. He couldn't help his fond smile; their fights never lasted long. 

He turned away to resume his search when someone suddenly rammed into him. He glanced down to find Anna stumbling against his chest, giggling drunkenly. 

"Dean! You came!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. She pulled away enough to beam up at him. "Oh my god, Cas is going to be so excited!" 

"He is?" He uttered, arching an eyebrow. 

She let out another high-pitched giggle. "Oh my god! You're so funny. Like you didn't know," she whacked him on the arm. "He's in the kitchen." 

"Oh, uh...thanks," Dean murmured, disentangling himself from her hold. "Is that..." 

"Straight through there," she pointed him through an open doorway. 

Dean stumbled away, smiling apologetically at those he bumped up against. When he stepped into the kitchen, he immediately felt the rise in temperature. He glanced around, trying to find Cas, when he spotted him in the corner. 

Cas was backed up into the corner, his eyes wide as the dark-haired girl from earlier that afternoon tried to carry on a conversation with him. She kept bending forward into his space, and every time Cas moved a little further back, despite already being practically flush against the wall. His eyes flickered up then, and for the briefest of moments, their gazes locked. 

Dean felt his heart stutter to a stop, and he offered a hesitant smile. Cas's eyes pleaded for escape, and who was Dean to deny? He strode forward, stepping around Hael to slide right up against Cas's side. 

"Hey, Sweetheart," he murmured, bending to press a quick peck to Cas's cheek. 

"Hey," Cas whispered back, smiling tremulously up at him. Dean reached over to take his hand, slowly tangling their fingers together. 

"Sorry I'm late; traffic was a bitch," he explained. He looked at Hael then, his smile tight and uninviting. "And who is this?" 

"Dean, this is Hael. She's one of Anna's frat sisters," Cas explained, like they hadn't just talked about it earlier. 

Hael still remembered it, though. Her eyes narrowed. "Weren't you with him at the Student Union earlier?" 

"Yes, I was," Dean confirmed. 

Hael's eyes shifted between them then back down to their joined hands where Dean's thumb rubbed over the back of Cas's hand. 

"You weren't acting...couply then," she accused. 

Dean shrugged. "We were saving it all up for later... Which is right about now. If you'll excuse us," he pulled Cas away from the wall. 

"Thank you," Cas leaned up to whisper as Dean tugged him back toward the living room. 

Dean grinned down at him. "My pleasure." 

As they stepped into the living room, Dean's eyes scanned for a seat. He only found one available seat, a plush leather armchair. He smirked and tugged Cas toward it, settling into the deep cushion before pulling Cas down to sit across his lap. 

"Dean..." Cas protested even as his body settled against Dean's chest. 

Dean shook his head. "We gotta sell it, right?" 

Cas smiled softly. "I suppose." His eyes dipped to Dean's mouth. "So you said that we were saving it up for later..." He reminded. 

Dean chuckled. "That I did, and if I recall right, I also said it was right about now." 

"Well then, we better get going," Cas murmured as he leaned into Dean, smiling eagerly. 

Dean's hand came up to cup his cheek, his thumb stroking along the smooth skin there. His eyes dropped to Cas's plush mouth as he ducked in. He paused for the briefest of moments, their mouths just a hair's breadth away, savoring the anticipation. It had been so long since New Year's, so very long since he'd had Cas's mouth on his, and he wanted to savor it. 

But then Cas was pushing their mouths together, and he realized that the anticipation wasn't nearly as sweet as having Cas's mouth on his again. Cas's hands slid up into his hair, tugging him even closer as their lips brushed together, opening up to each other for hungry exploration. 

Dean and Cas were so lost in their kisses, neither noticed the small group standing in the corner. Anna slipped an arm around Hael's neck, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "You were brilliant!" 

Hael smirked as both Charlie and Dorothy fist bumped her in turn. She knew that switching her major to performance studies had been the right choice.


End file.
